Mission: DnA
by severeinfluencerstarfish
Summary: Eijun is a Russian spy whose mission is to infiltrate a Tokyo baseball team and go to Koshien, under the pretense as a hot-headed, loud-mouth small town boy who hails from Nagano. The operation is more than it seems and has ties to the agent's past. What is the reason behind the mission and how will agent Eijun handle it?
1. Prologue

'What's the mission?" agent podsolnechnik asked.

"Go to Tokyo and win Koshien," a robotic voice answered.

"Khm? High school is one thing, but joining a baseball team?" the brunet questioned tilting his head to the side.

"You will receive more information as the operation progresses," the voice said.

"Da, I understand," the brown-haired agent replied.

"One more thing," the robotic voice said, almost like an afterthought, "Don't go looking for more than what is instructed."

Eijun is a Russian spy whose mission is to infiltrate a Tokyo baseball team and go to Koshien, under the pretense as a hot-headed, loud-mouth small town boy who hails from Nagano. Enter Miyuki whose eyes can't help but follow the new pitcher after a stranger encounter at the subway; Chris, who gets a different feeling from the rookie picture; and Furuya, a boy who remembers those brown eyes. The operation is more than it seems and has ties to the agent's past. What is the reason behind the mission and how will agent Eijun handle it?

Prologue

All Sawamura remembered was his full name and the cold wind that nipped at his already chapped lips, as a large hand engulfed his own, dragging him through the thick blankets of snow. To the young child it looked like a winter wonderland, devoid of any signs of life and happiness; white and gray were the only distinguished colors, the trees up ahead were as barren as the void the boy had in his chest. His oaky brown hair had frost forming on the tips. Cold. It was too cold. Even the thick coat, rimmed with fur, gave nothing for comfort or warmth. Sawamura tucked his head as he trudged forward being led by a stranger that only offered small grunts here and there. His unknown counterpart lugged him forward, trying to go faster through the blank snow canvas. To Eijun it felt like years of trudging through the snow and naked trees before they made it out to a clearing.

A few minutes later of walking later, a small blob appeared in the distance.

"Ah," the stranger said in a husky low voice, "We are here."

Eijun squinted in an attempt to figure out the shape of the gray globule further ahead. Suddenly the stranger yanked his arm, making the young boy stagger.

"Stop dragging your feet, _detenysh," they_ spat without looking back, "Focus too far ahead and you will stumble, losing sight of your original goal."

Sawamura only tilted his head to the side.

"Detenysh?" he repeated.

The stranger gripped his hand harder, offering silence as an answer. Sensing that he would not get a response, Eijun decided to focus on the big hand that nearly swallowed his. The dark-haired boy noticed how cold and hard, the hand that held his was. It felt like the stranger could crush his puny hand at any given moment. An image of his hand being squeezed hard enough to make it explode, flashed into his mind. Oddly enough, it didn't make him want to move his hand. In fact he felt—

"Look up, detenysh," the stranger said, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Snapping his head up, Eijun could only get the words stuck in his throat.

Wherever he was, it was obviously wasn't meant to be a place that had an essence of warmth and family. The gray blob turned out to be a medium-sized steel dome, nearly the size of a small house. Two guards were at the entrance, each adorning thick grey winter coats similar to Sawamura, and holding long-barreled silver AK-47's. The stranger turned his head from the child and saluted with two fingers by his left eye. The guards mimicked the man and led the duo through the double doors behind them. They, like the stranger guiding him, did not talk or look at the boy. Inside it was just as white as it was outside. They traveled down a narrow hallway leading to a gated elevator. Thudding footsteps on the polished marble floor made up for the lack of conversation.

Once they reached the elevator a soft "ding" announced that the doors were opening. A woman walked out with a syringe in her gloved right-hand. Her dark-brown was held in a tight bun, dark red lipstick adorned her lips and glasses hid calculative eyes.

"The specimen's mind is wiped, yes?" she asked, looking at the child who had a vacant expression on his face.

The stranger nodded.

"He only remembers his name, ma'am," the stranger responded tightening their grip on the smaller brunet.

The mysterious new woman walked up to the young boy holding up the needle. Startled Eijun tried to step back, only to be stopped by the guards who appeared by his side, and held his arms. The child tried to yank his hand free from the stranger who refused to look back at him. Even though Sawamura only new the stranger for no more than an hour he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Your new life will start when you wake up, _podsolnechnik_ ," the woman stated before injecting the little boy. The last thing on Eijun's mind before everything faded to black was that the hand that held his tightened even further.

* _detenysh= young one_

 _*podsolnechnik = sunflower_


	2. Chapter 2

"Snova", a cold voice boomed, signaling the dancers to start their exercise once again.

The young brunet shifting his weight to his left leg, ready to start 45 sets of fouettes from the beginning. The room full of mirrors and blank faces weren't new to him. The black performance surface was drenched with sweat from all 20 boys in the room. The dancers were still aching after the first 10 reps, but knew better than to show any amount of pain or discomfort in their expression. A neutral face was one of the first techniques they learned in the Academy. As he lifted his right leg, the brunet agent thought about his first day in this "home".

"The Academy is an underground facility in Russia that train men and women from their youth into the top agents. It was started after the Cold War in an attempt to secure that important information and people from around the world could be handled and processed without interference from an outside source with an agenda. That is all you need to know, agent podsolnechnik, "the woman who injected him previously said, looking down at the strapped young boy on the operation table.

The world looked fuzzy to him. A steady beep came from his right side, as numerous gloved hands came within his peripheral vision. He felt like an empty shell.

"By perfecting your body through this surgery, you will be paying us back with your entire existence. The next time you open your eyes, we will begin training you into a weapon. You are no longer Eijun Sawamura, a boy who had an unfavorable start in life. You are now agent podsolnechnik, a tool for international affairs and a being of absolute perfection," she stated as he once again felt the darkness swallow him.

That was the last time he saw the mysterious woman. However, true to her word the second he came to he was thrusted into training every day for the last 10 years. Steel floors, quiet hallways, white walls and gray bunk-beds decorated the interior of his new home. Human interaction between his peers resembled talking to mirror. The Academy was built on a system to make each of its student's similar, personality wise. The only thing that made the boys different was their genetic make-up, all 20 boys hailed from different ethnicities. They were clones, a blank canvas only to be painted with a personality once they had a mission. To agent podsolnechnik it was like a breath of fresh air to acquire a new personality. It was nice to have flaws that made him act human instead of a weapon, he'd like to think that was what made him different, instead of a clone like the rest.

A sharp clap snapped him back into the present. He like the rest of the teens in the room, halted with his right leg still in the air.

Two figures walked into the white and black dance room. Their polished black suede shoes, straight backs and red business coats, gave an indicator to all those present in the room that this was a pick up for a mission.

The man on the left spoke first.

"This is a pick-up for Podsolnechnik," he spat in a thick German accent.

The woman on his right stepped forward and glanced at all of the agents, who still did not move from their position.

"Can't you release them, eh?" she asked the instructor in English with a Canadian dialect.

The instructor just stiffened his back and clapped his hands twice. One clap signaled to relax, the second one was for the agent to go with the guests.

"Mission time," Podsolnechnik thought briskly walking toward the red coated visitors.

They barely waited until he was 10 steps behind him before they both started leaving the room.

"You will hear the details later, but there is what you will know now," the woman said looking back at the agent. "There is a plane waiting above ground for you headed to Tokyo, Japan. Your file, passport and suitcase are waiting for you on said plane. Headquarters' announcement will start in 10 minutes and they expect you to be ready. Do not disappoint the Academy. Remember absolute perfection."

The agent repeated the last three words and followed the duo into the elevator at the end of the hallway.

When they reached above ground the man handed agent podsolnechnik a thick white coat rimmed with fur, similar to the one he was brought in.

Two guards led the way to the aircraft as duo stayed inside the dome.

A charter plane surprised the agent but he kept his face impassive as he walked onto the steps. "There would be plenty of times to show expressions but now was not the time or place. He sat on the seat with a gold electronic tablet and manila folder on it. He counted 15 heartbeats he had left before headquarters would inform him about his mission. Deciding to look at the folder after the announcement he gave his attention to the tablet. When he pressed the silver button on the side and the Academy motto popped up. The brunet placed his left-eye in front of the inside camera to give the eye scanner a clear shot of his caramel orbs. After a small ping signifying conformation, "absolute perfection" popped up on the screen while a robotic voice repeated the words.

"To know, you simply need to ask," said the monotone robotic voice.

'What's the mission?" agent podsolnechnik asked.

"Go to Tokyo and win Koshien," a robotic voice answered.

"Khm? High school is one thing, but joining a baseball team?" the brunet questioned tilting his head to the side.

"You will receive more information as the operation progresses," the voice said.

"Da, I understand," the brown-haired agent replied.

"One more thing," the robotic voice said, almost like an afterthought, "Don't go looking for more than what is instructed."

Before the agent could reply the screen abruptly cut off.

As the plane took off Agent Podsolnechnik opened the folder. His eyes widened as they read across the page.

File Name: Ace of Diamond

File Number: 7067

Name: Eijun Sawamura

Birthday: May 15

Age: 15

Blood type: 0

Occupation: Student/ 1st year of High school

Objective: Win Koshien

Personality: hot-headed, loud-mouth small town boy

Hometown: Nagano

Position: Southpaw /Pitcher

Time: N/A

"Eijun Sawamura", he said rolling that name across his tongue. His cover had his real name. But—what did this mean? Headquarters' told him specifically not to look for more than what was there, but this was something else. It was personal in a way. He was using a name he hadn't heard in 10 years. Pursing his lips together, he thought about how this assignment made any sense. Koshien was big in the baseball world in Japan. Was this an assassination and the only way to get close to the target was winning the tournament? Pushing his dark-brown hair out of his eyes, he leaned back and let his mind wander.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun again," he thought with a smile on his face, "For at least the next few months I am not a clone. I am Eijun."

As the charter flight rode off into the harsh winter weather, Eijun allowed himself to have a few hours of bliss before his mission began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Enter Miyuki**

Slender tan finders adjusted the bright white cap on tussled chocolate brown locks. After giving himself a once over in the mirror, Sawamura proceeded to leave Seidou High school's bathroom. His mind mulled over the last thirty minutes since he arrived in Tokyo.

When he first arrived at Seidou High School, it was impossible to miss the enormous baseball field full of male adolescents training. The stench of sweat, body odor, and grass became more abundant as he stepped closer to the sports grounds. His "recruiter" Takashima Rei was another surprise altogether. Imagine meeting the same person who injected you as a greeting ten years later at the airport. The brunette looked mostly the same, then only difference was that her bangs were out and she wore a lighter shade of lipstick. She didn't start talking to him until they were halfway their destination, Seidou High school.

"I see the Academy has trained you well," she said subtly glancing at the young agent.

"What d'ya mean Miss?" Eijun answered, tilting his head to the side feigning innocence.

"Ha, very cute agent _podsolnechnik_ but tone it down on the country boy bit. Remember you are from Nagano, not the boonies," she retorted, as her smirk slid into a smile.

After a brief moment of silence the brunette cleared her throat and continued in an authoritative manner.

"I don't know how much HQ has informed you about this assignment but you are to check in with me for information and a weekly update about certain players. The player's information will be given to you soon, just make sure you are close to the first-string catcher Miyuki Kazuya," she said slowly waiting for Sawamura to fill in the blanks.

"So I am going to be playing the part of a pitcher-," Eijun started to say before he was interrupted by Rei.

"A southpaw to be exact," she strained as her fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

Eijun decided to take the safe route and not inquire why she seemed so upset about it. If he took anything away from experience working in the field, it was that older agents always had a story that they weren't willing to tell unless it pertained to helping in the mission. The stories usually always had blood, death and a missing limb at the end with a bit of humor. To the young agent, Rei was just another rubix cube that he wasn't willing to solve, unless it was an order from HQ.

After licking his lips he started again.

"So I am going to be a left-handed pitcher at Seidou, keeping my eyes on certain players, especially the catcher Miyuki Kazuya under the cover as a normal teenager with a bigger than life smile, and in all of this, I am supposed to go to Koshien without blowing my cover," the young agent finished staring directly at his recruiter.

Rei just nodded her head, her hands slowly regained a soft firm grip on the steering wheel.

"When we leave the school at the end of the day, I expect you to leave a lasting impression on the catcher. Think of this as your first assignment here," she retorted, her eyes never leaving the road.

Seidou High School, Baseball ground

Tokyo, Japan

Time 3: 54 p.m.

Agent: _Podsolnechnik_ (Eijun Sawamura _)_

Target: Miyuki Kazuya

Pretending to be an idiot was easy. Just flashing a wide grin, looking lost and speaking with a volume somewhat close to a yell, aided him plenty of times in his line of work as an agent ; stealing millions of dollars, priceless jewels, painting and even in assisting kidnapping a president. Using it on teen boys, was amusing at best.

After calling out the teen Azuma who had an ego bigger than his body fat, he rapidly caught attention from everyone on the felid. Drawing out the catcher was only a matter of time. Drawing in a big breath, he then went on a mild rant about the importance of playing baseball as a team and how it seems even Seidou, a school known for their rigorous baseball program, has forgotten about that. When the teenager with sports glasses perked his head up towards the end of Sawamura's speech, the young agent knew the fish had fell for the bait.

What he didn't expect was Rei chiming in about "this being the first time out alone" and "him missing his friends." His recruiter was not slick, Sawamura knew exactly what she wanted. "The Academy has trained you well," she said. Even Eijun knew how to read between the lines. Training at the Academy did not mean anything unless he could actively apply it in the field. To the young agent this was Rei putting him up on stage, wanting to see first-hand how exactly he would fit into this environment, based on his Academy training.

The brunet agent glanced Azuma, not surprised to see that at Rei's comment brought an arrogant gleam into his opponent's eye. After larger than life had finished calling him a baby, he then proclaimed that they would play a batting game. Immediately everyone broke out in cold across the sports ground.

"Wait a second," Sawamura sputtered, "I-I'm not one of these guys! I'm just here to repay a favor!"

Rei slightly smirked and kindly told him that "he should put his money where his mouth was".

Eijun could not figure out whether disliked him or enjoined putting him on the spot to tease him.

A snicker from the fence broke the tension.

"Hehe, isn't this interesting," cut in the brunet with sports glasses, "Rei-chan, is it okay if I catch for this guy?"

Ms. Takashima played the part of looking shocked well, but Eijun could see her eyes gleam, this plan was coming together just like she wanted it to. Azuma's jaw fell open.

"Hey Miyuki, first years should stay where they belong," he spat as his face was sweltering like a red balloon.

After a half-hearted quipped apology, the catcher proceeded to banter with his sempai.

Before Sawamura could put in two cents Rei had two random players issue him work-out clothes and usher him to the nearest bathroom.

Seidou High School Baseball Field B

Tokyo, Japan

Time: 4:05 p.m.

Agent: _Podsolnechnik_ (Eijun Sawamura _)_

Target: Miyuki Kazuya

Gleaning his thoughts, he pulled himself back into the present. Right now his objective was to make sure that Miyuki would be interested in him. Deciding to ditch the cap, the brunet teenager placed it on the dugout bench before he climbed the stairs leading onto Seidou Baseball Field B.

The young agent scanned the grounds and wasn't surprised to see his recruiter talking to the teen with sports glasses across the field. As Rei was talking to Miyuki, her glasses hid a calculative gaze. Sawamura could clearly make out the words between the two. Reading lips was one thing he excelled at the most in the Academy. With an impressive score of 98% accuracy lip reading from up to 52 ft away, the brunet agent was used plenty of times on intel missions.

"Miyuki-san, do yourself a favor and pay attention" Rei told him, her left hand resting on her hip," Cause that kid can throw an interesting pitch."

Kazuya definitely looked intrigued by that information. Unlike Sawamura, he was excited to have a new puzzle to solve.

"But he doesn't know his own true strength," she continued. "Do you think that you can bring that out the potential within him?" she asked.

Miyuki forced himself not to get too hyped about this. If anything he didn't want to overestimate this new pitcher. This kid who dared to step up to Azuma, barely looked a day over 14 and had an interesting look of determination in his eyes. He glanced at the brunet from across the field who was stretching his right arm over his left, and looking a bit nervous.

The catcher gave Ms. Takashima a curt nod. Whatever the boy threw from the mound he would draw out the best pitches, the daring kid had to offer, after all that was the catcher's job.


End file.
